Angel Of The Morning
by AdorablyEvilMox
Summary: A little Enzo/OC action. Rated M for a little smuttiness. (Spoiler: It involves a jacuzzi.)


Angel Holly is 24 years old and just got promoted to the main roster of WWE after only a few months at NXT. Vince McMahon himself called for a meeting with her,saying he had faith in her and thought she didn't need to be in developmental any longer.

She was so excited,even though she considered herself to still be pretty green. She knew she'd get used to the main roster eventually.

She was short,standing at 5'2 with long,wavy red hair and green eyes.

So far nearly the whole roster has asked her if she named herself after Molly Holly,and she didn't,she's just a big fan of singer Buddy Holly.

She was currently in the ring with Becky Lynch,who,in actuality was her best friend. She was in the Disarmer for a minute until she got up the strength to get up and deliver 'Touched By An Angel' which was a move similar to the Styles Clash. And she pinned Becky,123.

After the match she and Becky went backstage to catering.

'That was a great match! I love our feud.'

'Right?I love beating the shit outta you,Becks.' Angel replied and stuck her tongue out.

They were sitting and eating fruit when AJ passed by.

'Great match out there tonight Angel. You do that move better than I do.' He smiled.

'Eh,thanks but I disagree. Besides,the move is a little different than yours.'

'Either way,you look good doin' it.' He smirked and walked away.

'Ooh,I think AJ likes you.'

'Please,Beck,he's 15 years older than I am. Plus he's got 3 kids and a wife and I'm not into breaking up marriages.'

Although she did find him very attractive. Plus he was the only other Southerner on the roster. They sort of spoke the same language,if you will.

'And you have a thing for Enzo.'

'I do not!' She blushed,then conceded defeat. 'How did you know?'

'Oh please,I see the way you stare at him,and the way you rush to find a monitor the very second SAWFT Is a Sin starts playing.'

Angel had to admit,she had it bad for Enzo. She couldn't explain it. While other people found him annoying and thought he looked like a drowned rat,Angel found him charming. She even liked his Jersey accent.

'Ok,so I like him. It doesn't matter,he probably hasn't even given me a second glance.

Little did she know,he'd given her plenty of glances,just not when she was looking.

'Zo,just ask her out already. This forlorn,lovesick shit is getting old.'

Enzo sighed and looked away from the table Angel and Becky were sitting at.

'Cass,I can't just go up to her and ask her out. She's way outta my league.'

'Most women are outta your league,that's never stopped you before.'

He shot Cass a look. 'This is different man,she's a beautiful,100 per cent homegrown Southern Belle. She's used to guys being all well mannered and shit.'

'Zo,you're not exactly a street thug. Once you get past your hair,you're a pretty decent guy.'

'Gee thanks.'

'I've gotta go,Carmella and I are gonna go see a movie. Just talk to her ok?'

'Fine,if I get the chance I'll talk to her.'

'Atta boy.' Cass said,punched Enzo's shoulder and left.

An hour later and he was getting on the elevator at the hotel when he heard a voice calling for him to wait. He held the doors and she got in. This was as close as he's ever been to her...he took a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts but he still felt his face flush.

Angel herself couldn't believe she'd gotten so lucky. Her heart was pounding. It'd be a long ride,their floor was all the way at the top. She finally got the nerve to look over and smile at him.

'Hi...'

'Hey. You're Angel,right?' He kicked himself,what a dumb question,of course he knew her name.

'Yeah. It's nice to finally meet you,Enzo,face to face. I've been here a month and this is the first time we've even spoken to one another.'

'Yeah,crazy,right?'

 _Silence_

Enzo noticed they were about to reach their floor,then they'd go their separate ways. He heard Cass yell at him in his head.

The doors opened...

'Hey listen,Angel?'

'Yeah?'

'I was just uh,wondering if maybe you wanted to come hang out in my room for awhile tonight. We could have some wine or somethin',my room's got a jacuzzi.'

A jacuzzi?Why the fuck did he say that? He mentally punched himself in the face.

'Why Enzo Amore,are you asking me out?' She smirked.

'I guess I am.'

'It's about damn time. Let me change,I'll be over in half an hour. 5 doors down,right?'

'Right. Great,I'll see ya then.' He smiled and turned away.

He texted Cass when he got to his room,telling him he may have to stay in Carmella's room tonight. Cass was thrilled and proud Enzo finally grew a pair and asked Angel out.

Angel wasn't quite sure what to wear,he'd said his room had a jacuzzi,should she wear her bikini? Was that his plan,to fill her with wine and seduce her in a tub of hot bubbly jets? It was surely on her mind...it'd been so long since she'd been seduced. She was definitely in the middle of a long dry spell,her last relationship was before she even got to NXT.

She decided to put on the bikini and wear short sweat shorts and a hoodie over it and sandals. She touched up her hair and makeup and spritzed some perfume and waited a few minutes until she left.

Enzo was just as nervous,he'd waited a long time to be alone with her and now he had his chance,but had no clue what to wear,what cologne to wear or anything.

'Stop psyching yourself out,it's gonna be fine.' He told himself out loud.

He settled on sweatpants,a hoodie,some Nike sandals and his best Ralph Lauren cologne.

He got the wine ready and paced back and forth waiting,finally he heard a knock.

Angel settled her breathing and waited for him to answer the door.

'Hey,Angel,come in.' Enzo smiled brightly and she walked past him,he breathed in deeply the smell of her perfume.

'Dude,your room is way nicer than mine.' She said,starting off with small talk.

'Really? Hm. Please,Angel,sit down.' He said and motioned for the bed.

She sat and he sat next to her. They each felt the awkwardness in the air.

'Look,Angel,you have got to be the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on.' He said,finally.

'Oh,Enzo,really? To be honest I was sort of shocked when you asked me to hang out,I had no clue you even knew I existed.' She replied and looked down,blushing.

'Well,I've been watching you. That sound really creepy,I'm sorry.' He said with a little laugh.

'It's fine,I'm flattered,really.'

'Good,now if we get some of this awkwardness outta the air that'd be great.'

'Didn't you say something about wine? Maybe we could use some liquid courage.'

He agreed and stood up and went over to a table and poured wine into two Dixie cups.

'It's not exactly classy but it'll do.' He said and started back towards the bed,but then nearly tripped on one of Cass's shoes,splashing the purple liquid all over Angel's hoodie.

'God damn you Cass! I'm gonna kill him. I am so sorry,Angel.' He said,inwardly kicking himself,and she could tell.

'Enzo,please,dont't worry about it.' She replied and started unzipping her hoodie.

Enzo stared at her,rigid,anxious to see what was underneath,and felt a tinge down below when he saw it was a bikini top.

'You really came prepared huh?'

'Well,you mentioned the jacuzzi and I wasn't sure if you were serious or not.'

'Oh,right.'

'Ok,listen,I say we get more wine and chill out in the tub,maybe it'll loosen us up and we can stop being weird. I'll run the water.' She said and went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet,steam beginning to fill the room from the hot water.

She kicked off her sandals and pulled down her shorts and got in,waiting for Enzo to come in.

He walked into the bathroom and his heart skipped a beat. He had this beautiful girl in his tub,nearly naked.

'Here ya go.'

'Thanks.' She replied and took a sip.

Enzo sat on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water.

'Mmm,this is nice.' She sighed.

'So,Angel,where are you from?'

'Mississippi.'

'I thought it was somewhere like that. I love your accent.'

'Really? Actually,I kinda like yours,too.' She smiled.

'Well,thanks.'

They sipped in silence for a while.

'Why don't you get in?' She asked.

'Well,I didn't think to wear no trunks or nothin'.'

'So?Keep your boxers on,or get in naked.' She smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at her and undressed,leaving his underwear on.

God she thought he had a great body;Those muscles,the tan,the tattoos,the chest hair. She began to get turned on.

'You're so cute,Enzo.'

He just smiled and looked down.

'And you're fuckin perfect,doll.'

It was her turn to smile. She then began to stroke her foot against his thigh. She looked up into his eyes which had instantly clouded over with lust.

'You sure about this?'

'Pretty sure. I'm in a bit of a drought. It's been ages since I've been touched,by anyone other than myself.'

That did it,now he was totally hard and she felt it. She also felt awkward and uncomfortable no longer.

She reached behind herself and untied her bikini top,letting it fall to the floor outside. Enzo looked down and gazed at the big globes,glistening from the steamy water.

'Shit.' He whispered and bit his lip.

She grazed her hands over her tits,making her nipples hard,Enzo then grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to him,their lips finally meeting.

Their tongues glided against each other and they each nibbled on the other's lower lip,all the while Enzo was grabbing at her breasts,massaging them,pinching her nipples which made her moan in his mouth.

'Stand up.' He commanded,and she did and he pulled her bottoms off and she sat in front of him,her back to his chest.

He continued to play with her tits while she craned her head back,wanting more of his lips. His hands finally began to wander,to her stomach first,then down to her knees and back up. With his hand between her legs,he carefully grazed a finger over her clit,eliciting a sigh from each of them.

He massaged the bundle of nerves slowly,then quickly,in a circular motion,making her arch her back. With his other hand he quickly reached down and pulled himself out of his boxers,Angel instantly reached back and took it in her hand,inwardly gasping at the length and girth of it. She began to stroke him slowly and he pulled her hand away.

'C'mere.' He said and she turned back to face him and they kissed again,hard and slow. He reached for her waist and pulled her down onto him.

Angel let out an audible sigh while Enzo cursed.

'You're so damn tight,baby.'

'I told you it's been awhile.'

She began to ride him,resting her head in the crook of his neck. She was slow at first then began to pick up pace,Enzo's hands firmly at her hips,he started pulling her back to him while she pulled away,getting into a rhythm.

'Fuck,Enzo.' She moaned,she was close.

She rode him even faster,water splashing all about.

'Enzo,fuuuuuuck!' She let her release go and her pussy contracted around him.

She stopped riding him and he began to buck his hips up to her.

He came quickly,pushing her off of himself and standing up,come spurting onto her chest.

'Shit!' He yelled then sat back on the edge.

'That was an amazing end to my dry spell.' She sighed and closed her eyes.

But before she could relax he pulled her up and carried her to the bed,pulling down his shorts along the way. She hooked her legs around him and he entered her,this time there was no slow going. His thrusts were fast and hard. Angel's nails were embedded in his forearms.

'Fuck,Zo,that's it,deeper baby.'

He complied and went completely balls deep,stretching her cunt out even more.

Angel came once more,she could't yell or scream,just moaned and grunted while she squirted all over his cock and stomach.

She then unhooked her legs and got down on her knees in front of him and began to suck him.

'Shit,fuck.' He sighed and pulled her hair to the side,one hand holding it and the other on the small of her back.

He started moving her head along with her own movements,signaling to go faster. She took him deeper,making a gagging noise as he struck the back of her throat.

He came again,sending his warm seed down her throat,in her mouth,all over her tongue.

'Damn it! Shit.' He said and sank down on the bed,pulling her to him,her head resting again at the crook of his neck,her hand on his chest,her fingers gliding through the chest hair.

'I've waited a long time for that.' He craned his head down and kissed her forehead.

'Me too. I'm usually never like this,sleeping with someone on a first date.'

'Well when you gotta have it,baby you gotta have it.'

' I guess you're right. What are you gonna do about Cass?'

'Don't worry,I texted him before saying to stay with Carmella tonight.'

'Well that was very presumptive of you.'

'What can I say? I'm a confident guy.'

'Confident? You who was nervous and spilled wine all over me?' She teased.

'Ah shut up and enjoy the afterglow won't ya?'

'Fine.' She nuzzled back into his neck.

'I can't wait for tomorrow.' He said.

'Why?'

'Because tomorrow's our day off and I get to have you to myself all damn day.'

'Maybe we should actually get to know each other a little more.'

'Duly noted. We'll get to know each other,then we'll fuck some more.'

'Zo.' She just giggled.

She really liked him,felt like it could be more than just physical.

And he felt the same. And it'd had been so long since he'd had any female company,he couldn't wait to wake up the next morning with this beautiful Angel in his arms.

* * *

Hiiiiii,first fic posted in awhile. I haven't had much inspiration but with Enzo and Cass on the main roster now,I've totally fallen in love with the Certified Gs,Enzo especially,he's so friggin adorable. I admit this isn't my best work,I'm a little rusty. I may turn this into an actual story involving AJ Styles,another new obsession of mine...


End file.
